Lily Evans and Sirius Black Together?
by PussyWillowCat
Summary: Sirius Black has fallen hard for Lily Evans... A Sirius/Lily fiction, maybe James/Lily later on.
1. Chapter 1

Lily and Sirius

Sirius Black had never told anyone about it. Not James, not Remus, and definitely not _her._ She, with beautiful red hair that was like fiery tendrils of flames, shrouding her face, and her emerald green eyes that shimmered softly in the sunlight.

_Lily._

Uh-oh. Sirius was getting embarrassingly poetic. Again.

"Sirius, why do you have that _serious _look on your face?" asked James, smirking at his oh so clever joke.

Sirius promptly hit him. Hard.

"Shut up, you big git. That's getting old."

James just grinned.

"Oy, how do you think I should ask Lily out today?" Sirius tried not to wince. Whenever James said something like this, it reminded him yet again that James liked Lily and that it would never happen.

When Sirius didn't reply, James leaned in a said in a very loud whisper shout,

'Sirius! What's wrong? I noticed you haven't been snogging many girls lately. Did one of them bite your tongue again?"

Sirius grimaced. He did not like to be reminded of that particular snog session. One of the other the other thousands, sure, but nooooo, James and Remus_ always _insisted on bringing up that one, and whenever they would pass Marie Coldjeens in the hall, they would stick out there tongues.

The reason Sirius hadn't been snogging was because whenever he and whichever girl were in the dark cupboard on the fifth floor, Lily's stunning facial features would pop into his mind, making him mumble an excuse and abandon the girl in the cupboard.

Sirius sighed. He was hopelessly besotted.

"Darling Paddy, we're so worried about you that we made a survey so you can tell us all about your girly, secretive emotions," cooed James, throwing an arm around Sirius as he was doing his Transfiguration homework.

James shoved a bright pink piece of parchment into Sirius's hands. It said in bright, curlicue letters:

_TELL US HAVE YOU FEEL, PADDY!_

_Are you feeling down, Sirius? (Please answer honestly or I will be forced to hex you)_

_Are you okay, Sirius?_

_Do you need love, Sirius? HUGGIES! (Picture Marauder of your choice hugging you lovingly)_

_Do you need snog sessions, Sirius? (Only picture Wormtail here, he thinks your beautiful)_

Sirius? (We couldn't think of anything else to ask you, so just insert a question here)

Sirius looked down at the violent pink parchment in his hand. He was speechless.

"Huggies?" Sirius asked in disbelief when he finally regained speech.

James beamed.

"Of course, Paddy!" He threw his arms around Sirius lovingly.

Sirius shifted on impact, and James and Sirius's lips smashed together.

They jumped away from each other so fast it was almost like

they had Apparated. Silence filled the common room. James and Sirius stared at each other across the room, each with a look of the outmost horror on their faces.

Finally Lily, who had been, most unfortunately, in the common at the time, broke the silence.

"Holy. Merlin's. Pants." A delighted smile spread slowly across her face.

"POTTER KISSED SIRIUS! POTTER KISSED SIRIUS! POTTER KISSED SIRIUS!" Lily started a chant. James turned very red, but Sirius did the only thing he could do to prevent people from thinking he was homosexual. He laughed. He laughed and laughed and laughed.

More people came in form dinner, and soon everyone was in bed except for Lily, who was snoozing on the couch, and Sirius. Sirius liked watching Lily sleep. Her face was calm and relaxed, pleasantly so.

Sighing, Sirius knew he had to wake her up, or else she would have a back ache in the morning.

"Lily… Lily, wake up," Sirius said softly.

She awoke with a start, her beautiful eyes opening.

Sirius caught his breath. There was something different in her eyes, something that had not been there before. Suddenly there lips met. They snogged for what felt like hours. Soon they fell asleep, snuggled together on the love seat in the Gryffindor common room.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO "How. Could. You.?' Sirius awoke with a start. He and Lily were still peacefully curled up on the couch. What was wrong? He looked up and saw Remus's furious face above him. "You know that James has liked Lily since his first year! And here you are, snuggled up happily while your _best mate _would be crying 'cause you stole his girl!" Sirius looked around wildly, expecting to see James's furious face glaring at him from any direction. But he wasn't. The common room was empty, except Lily, Remus, and himself. Lily! Dammit! "Did James see? Where is he? I didn't mean to, Moony! I didn't want to feel this!" Remus's face slowly relaxed. "No one's awake yet, Padfoot. And I'm sure you didn't mean to, but seriously!" Sirius couldn't help himself. The joke was_ begging _to be said. "Sirius-ly, Moony?" Remus rolled his eyes. "Sirius! This is ser-" Remus paused, rethought, and said, "This is not something to joke about, Sirius!" Sirius's face crumpled. "I know." He said quietly. Lily, who had been sleeping soundly through all of this, chose this moment to stir. "Mmm…" she stretched, shrouding her face with her hair. "Sirius?" her voice was husky, filled with memories of the night before. "Yes, love?" Sirius forgot about Remus, James, and pretty much everything else. "What's going on?" "Well, it seems we have run into a complication. You see, James-" Sirius began, ignoring Remus, who was shaking his head in warning. "JAMES POTTER?" Lily thundered so loud that even Remus winced. "WHAT IN HELL DOES HE HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?" "Well, you see, James likes you and-" "SCREW JAMES BLOODY POTTER! I AM NO ONE"S! Well, I mean, I can be yours, Sirius." Lily added as an after thought. Remus glared at Sirius, as if it was his fault Lily liked him. "What's going on?" Sirius froze. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. James Potter stood in the doorway, wearing his pajamas and a very angry expression. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU ARE A HORRIBLE, BACK STABBING, ROTTEN PRATTY ARSE!"

Sirius moaned inwardly. Frustration, stress, and guilt kept coursing through him. He only slightly regretted snogging Lily; he had reasoned that he loved her much more than Prongs could.

But still. He felt horrendously guilty.

Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter were all in the Room of Requirement. Remus and Peter hadn't taken sides, but Remus was schooching ever so slightly toward James, while Peter was leaning toward Sirius.

Sirius would much rather have Remus by his side than Peter. He needed a logical reaction.

"AND YOU KNOW I HAVE LOVED HER FOR FIVE YEARS! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"James, calm down." Remus said consolingly. James was breathing heavily, glaring at Sirius. His face was red and his eyes were watering.

"CALM DOWN! YOU TELL ME TO CALL THE HELL DOWN! I WILL NOT-," Remus smacked James across the face. Everyone froze.

"James, listen to what Sirius has to say. It will make you stop yelling."

Remus glanced expectantly at Sirius.

"Wha? Oh, yeah, James I'm sorry! I wished I didn't love her, it jus came over me! And I'm so, so, sorry! Also, I have an idea to decide who will get Lily," Sirius said in a rush.

James raised his eyebrows.

"Well, this is the Room of Requirement, right? And it will give you what you need, right? Sooooo, what if we asked the room about who Lily loves best or whatever?"

James, Remus and Peter all looked at Sirius, their expressions shocked.

"I-what- Well, that's- that's brilliant!" said Remus.

Sirius smiled.

"Okay, so here I go. We need to know who Lily Marie Evans would rather go out with. Sirius Ephraim Black, or James Charles Potter?"

All was silent for a moment. Then a small piece of parchment fluttered out of no where to the ground. Sirius picked it up. It said, in beautiful cursive:

Sirius Ephraim Black

"It's me," Sirius said, his voice shaking slightly. He looked up and saw James's face contorted in pain.

Sirius Ephraim Black had never felt as guilty as he did right then, watching his best friend cry.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Sirius entwined his and Lily's hand. This was it. The moment everyone would know that they were a couple.

They walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. Remus and Peter glanced at Sirius's hand, showing no surprise. Lily's friends were the opposite. Alice Prewett was staring at them conspicuously; a look of pure shock on her pretty features.

Mary MacDonald's mouth was hanging open.

Sirius smirked. This was perfect.

"Who should we sit with, my friends or yours?" Lily asked.

Sirius turned to see if James was sitting there. He wasn't.

"Mine," Sirius replied. They turned around and headed toward Remus and Peter.

"Hey, Remus, Peter," Lily said cheerfully. They both smiled back at her.

"Morning, Lily," said Remus. Lily had no idea whatsoever about what happened at the Room of Requirement, and no one was going to tell her.

Suddenly, Mary and Alice were standing next to Sirius, their expressions horrifically delighted.

Lily stood up and left the table with her lady friends.

Remus glanced after them, and then turned to Sirius.

"You know what they're going to do, right?" Sirius shrugged.

"Probably they ambushed Lily in a broom closet and are questioning all about this." He gestured toward Sirius. Sirius shrugged again, He didn't really care. All he cared about was Lily.

Lily's hair, which so soft he wanted to run his fingers through it constantly.

Lily's eyes, which were bright, like an apple. _The apple of my eye, _he thought.

Lily's fair complexion, like snow.

Lily's –

"Thinking about Lily again?" Sirius started, and then glanced around, his eyes finally coming to rest on Remus.

Sirius blushed.

"Err, no?" Remus rolled his eyes, and stood up.

"Have you seen Prongs? I want to ask him something."

And now the guilt was back.

"Nope I haven't seen him," Sirius said, trying to act cheerful. It was hard to keep the smile on his face.

There was a commotion at the entrance to the Great Hall and Sirius looked up. To his great surprise James and Rose Williams were in a major lip lock. People were pointing and whispering.

Sirius was extremely surprised. How had James gotten over Lily so quickly?

James broke away from Rose and came to sit down with Sirius.

"Morning, mate," he said cheerfully, drizzling syrup on his pancakes.

Sirius gaped at him. "Um… Morning.'

"Have you asked anyone to the Hogsmeade visit this week end?' Sirius decided that James was way too jovial.

"Um… I guess I'm going with Lily. I mean, I haven't asked her yet, but we're together, so…" Aha! Here was the reaction he was looking for. James winced and said in a freakishly high voice,

"Hmm? Well, that's great, bye!" And James was out of there like a bullet.

Sirius sighed and got much more slowly.

He made his way upstairs to the common room, where he saw Lily. Making his way over to her, he said softly,

"Morning, love."

Lily jumped and turned around to face Sirius.

"Why, fancy meeting you here, Sirius,' she said in a seductive purr.

It wasn't long until they were in a huge snogging session. Her lips tasted like apples and mint.

Sirius broke away and whispered in her ear,

"Meet me at the Room of Requirement at eight o'clock."

Lily nodded. They left for class.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Sirius, what are we doing?" It was eight fifteen and Sirius was dragging Lily to the Room of Requirement.

Once they go to the place where the room was, Sirius positioned Lily outside, and closed his eyes.

_I need an airy, romantically peaceful room_

_I need an airy, romantically peaceful room_

_I need an airy, romantically peaceful room_

When Sirius opened his eyes there was a platinum door in front of him.

He opened it. Lily gasped.

The walls were sky blue with huge glass windows looking down on mountain tops; the carpet seemed to be made of clouds.

A miniature version of the sun floated lazily around, shining golden rays everywhere.

Spread out in the middle of the cloud-floor was a spectacular picnic. There was what seemed like dozens of Moroccan pillows spread about.

"I – It's- well, it's – it's beautiful!"

Sirius grinned and led her deeper into the room.

"Where were you? Tonight's the full moon!"

Sirius shrugged.

"I was with Lily in – "

"Okay, too much information. Let's go."

Sirius grinned. They headed down towards the Whomping Willow.

When they arrived James pressed a knot in the trunk, and Remus, Sirius and Peter went by him.

All but Remus changed into their animal forms. Where there had once three boys now stood a rat, a stag, and a dog.

Soon the first beams of light came down and pierced Remus. He screamed in pain.

As soon as Remus was transformed, the four animals pranced around, playing.

Come late morning they were all sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast. James saw Lily and Sirius's interwoven hands and scowled, turning away.

Sirius looked down, still feeling guilty. Suddenly James cracked up. Sirius raised his eyebrows, and James held up a finger, which meant 'wait one moment.'

A boy and girl from Slytherin skipped in to the hall, holding hands. They went right up to Lily and said loudly,

"Hiya, Lillers!" Lily looked confused.

"Um… Do I know you?"

The small boy smiled.

"Ya don't remember? Oooohhh, Matt, touch my hair! Oooohhh!" He mimicked what was supposed to be Lily's voice.

Lily was by now bright red. Sirius saw out of the corner of his eye James shaking form silent laughter.

Sirius stalked up to James, glaring.

"Okay, Jamsie. What did you do?"

James couldn't say a word he was laughing so hard.

"I didn't do anything, Sirius!" at this point James fell of the chair, hitting his head.

Sirius turned around to see, with a shock, that Lily's hair had turned rainbow and done itself into a mo hawk. Her robes were patterned with giant books and pieces of cherry pie.

By now the entire Great Hall was laughing. Sirius grabbed a distressed Lily and left, glaring at James the whole way.

"Payback time!" Sirius shouted and jumped on top of James, tickling him for a good long while, while James screamed.

"REMUS!" he shouted, screeching with laughter.

"No one can help you now!" Sirius laughed evilly.

Half an hour later James came down from the dormitory, red faced and disheveled.

"Who's the lucky girl?" asked Lily.

"Sirius," James replied without thinking. He looked up and saw Lily's breath taking feature twisted with confusion.

"Really? I always thought you were straight."

James looked up. "Say what? I am straight. What are you talking about?"

Lily didn't say anything, just shrugged. Then she frolicked over to her friends, and said something to them.

James could hear sounds of disbelief.

"Really? I always thought he was straight."

"Damn. That's too bad."

"Did you know he has a crush on Sirius Black?"

James yelled very, very loudly,

"I AM NOT GAY!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **

**Sorry I haven't updated. I was camping. **

**PLEASE review! I have, like, no reviews! Tell me what you think!**

The rumors followed James around all day. By dinner he was furious.

"Shut up, Sirius!" Sirius glared at James.

"Just because Lily got you back for that freaky prank doesn't mean you get to be a total arse!"

It didn't help to be yelled at.

"Whatever, Sirius. Why don't you go and shag Lily?"

James knew instantly he had taken it too far. Involving Lily physically was a bad idea around Sirius.

"Shut up!"

"No, YOU shut up!"

"You're just jealous because you still like Lily! Well, news flash: She likes me better!"

James froze. How dare him!

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP! OF COURSE I STILL LIKE LILY! BUT I LET YOU HAVE HER!"

James was panting, his face was red.

"I LOVED LILY! HELL, I STILL LOVE HER! I LET YOU HAVE HER BECAUSE SHE LOVED YOU!"

He stopped shouting. His voice was a broken whisper,

"I thought you wouldn't take her. Because you were my best friend. But you did, Sirius. You did."

James suddenly stood up and left.

Lily could hear the muffled shouting through the walls. _God, it's probably those annoying boys again. Really, have they never heard of anger management class?_

When she turned the corner, she saw Sirius and James yelling at each other.

'"I LOVED LILY! HELL, I STILL LOVE HER! I LET YOU HAVE HER BECAUSE SHE LOVED YOU!"

Lily froze. James loved her? She had always thought that James only asked her out because he thought it was funny! Suddenly, her respect for Sirius plummeted. Sirius betrayed James! If there was anything Lily valued, it was loyalty. Obviously, Sirius was lacking in that department. Plus, she didn't love Sirius! Actually, she was planning to break up with him.

James' voice suddenly turned into a whisper.

"I thought you wouldn't take her. Because you were my best friend. But you did, Sirius. You did."

Lily was surprised.

She was not prepared for a hurt James' to walk into her arms.

Sirius was frustrated. He was angry. Why couldn't James stop with the emotional torture already? Why did he continue?

HE rounded the corner and saw James and Lily. _Embracing._ He froze. Lily whispered something, and they walked away. For some reason, he didn't feel anything. Not pain or jealousy. Nothing.

_Hmmm… Strange, _he thought. _Shouldn't I be furious at James?_

But he wasn't.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. It just doesn't work."

Surprisingly, Sirius didn't look very upset.

"Okay, darling. I understand. Friends?"

"Friends!"

They parted ways.

That night, it was the full moon. Lily sat at the Astronomy Tower, thinking. Suddenly, a ragged scream pierced the tranquil silence.

She raced down the steps, toward the doors outside.

Lying on the grass, his cloths soaked with blood, lye James. There were several gashes, and a particularly ferocious looking bite mark on his shoulder.

She levitated him to the hospital wing, where Madame Pomfrey fussed over him. Once she had retired to her office, Lily sat down next to his sleeping body.

"Sorry I wasn't there sooner, James. Want me to sing?"

And with that, she started to sing a lullaby:

"_Hush, my dear one, sleep serenely_

_Now my lovely, slumber deep_

_Mother rocks you, humming lowly_

_Close your eyes now go to sleep_

_Angels hover ever nearer_

_Looking on your smiling face_

_I will hold you, close enfold you_

_Close your eyes now go to sleep_

_Lovely darling, I will guard you_

_Keep you from all woe and harm_

_Softly, gently I will rock you_

_Resting sweetly on my arm_

_I will hold you close enfold you_

_Close your eyes now go to sleep_

_May you slumber ere so softly_

_Dreams of visions wondrous fair_

_I will hold you, close enfold you_

_Close your eyes now go to sleep_

_May you slumber ere so softly_

_Dreams of visions wondrous fair_

_I will hold you, close enfold you_

_Close your eyes now go to sleep_

"Sing it again."

Lily jumped. She hadn't noticed that James was awake.

She repeated it, and finally James was completely asleep.

"And she sat here all night, waiting for you to awaken!"  
Lily awoke to the sound of Sirius's voice.

"You reckon she likes me?"

"I don't know mate, but if she does, I give you my blessing."

"Oh, right. Like your blessing is _so _valuable."

"Hey! It is too!"

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"SHUT UP!"

That shut them up.

"Lily, love. You're awake!"

"Yes, James. I'm awake. Now, for the love of God, could you shut the hell up?"

"Fine."

"Hey Lily. Go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Lily sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

CHAPTER 7

A/N

Sorry about chapter six. I fixed it up, so please re read!

Finally, Lily could sleep peacefully. She had been able to shut up the boys, and was just falling asleep when James' voice woke her up.

"Reckon she's asleep?"

She heard Sirius reply.

"Of _course _she's asleep. Women sleep like rocks."

"Well, okay. Why did you guys break up?"

"I don't know. I mean, I didn't feel a spark anymore. Nor did she, I guess."

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!"

They both jumped.

"Merlin, Lily. You scared me," James said.

"You know, Lily, anger isn't healthy for your complexion."

"Why doesn't it surprise me that Sirius Black knows more about skin care than most women?"

"Hey, are you insulting my manliness?"

Lily sighed. Men.

"No, I'm not. I simply pointing out the fact that you are more, er, feminine then, er, most men."

"Padfoot, she is _totally _insulting your manliness." James said smugly.

Sirius had a bizarre look on his face. It looked like he was torn between getting angry at Lily, or simply letting it go. He sighed, and chose to stay quiet.

_Wise choice, my friend. Wise choice. _

"Lily?"

"Yes, James?"

He looked surprisingly uncertain.

"Would you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Lily blushed, her face bright reed.

"Um, I would love to, James."

Sirius started yelling.

"WHOO HOO! YEAH, MAN! PRONGS AND LILY! WHOOO!"

"Shut UP, Sirius!" James yelled.

"Fine, fine. Whatever.


	8. Chapter 8

AN  
So sorry for not updating! I had a major writers block. Ok, so this is the epilogue. Just so you know.

The next day Lily and James went to Hogsmeade.  
"Sooooo…" James said as they walked hand in hand down the path.  
"Yeah?"  
"Weeelll. Where do you want to go?" Lily shrugged.  
"Wherever."  
So they did.

After a day of fun, Lily and James returned to the castle, arm in arm, cheeks flushed from the cold.  
"I had a great time today, Lily." Lily smiled at James.  
"Me, too."  
"Would you like to go on another, er, date?" Lily grinned.  
"Sure!"  
And so began a long, long relationship.


End file.
